The present invention relates to database tables and long-running locks. More particularly, the present invention relates to management of long-running locks and transactions on database tables.
Messaging engines (MEs) provide a runtime environment for certain web application servers, such as Websphere® application servers (WAS). Each ME relies on a database to store runtime information along with application messages. Every ME maintains a set of tables to store its runtime and persistence information within the database for recovery in the event of disaster.